Human Angel
by deathy-cool
Summary: Minerva McGonagall goes to Privet drive but the sight that meets her eyes is not wait she expected. What has happened to the Potter heir. Worning Girl Harry!


Chapter 1 or only chapter I don't know.

1991 July 31

Minerva McGonagall arrived at Number Four Privet Drive what she found was slightly disturbing, the house was boarded up, all the windows were hidden behind boards of wood, the paint on the house was peeling of and the grass hadn't been cute in what seemed to be a very long time.

"Excuse me miss but do you know at what house you are staring at?" a young woman asked making her jump.

"Number Four Privet drive." She answered with a frown. "What happened to its occupants?" she asked.

"You must not have heard the tragic story." the woman whispered. "Please fallow me I will tell you what happened to the family." she said leading her away from Number Four.

Arriving at Number Eight they walked in and Minerva was lead to the kitchen were she was soon asked if she would like a cup of tea. She accepted and soon the woman sat down handing the tea over.

"Please you could tell me what happened to the boy at Number four, Harry Potter?" she asked worry on her face.

"Boy? That was no boy my dear, Harry Potter was a girl." the woman said making Minerva frown.

"What happened to her then?" She asked.

"Well why don't I start then." She said softly.

"Lilith Potter, such a beautiful and sweet little girl, everybody thought so. She was not at all like the Dusleys and she seemed to pay the price. We all tried to stop them but it seemed like nothing could be done. You see Vernon Dusley was a large man, very large and not for a work out. No he was large because of his laziness. One day he returned from work and we all knew something had happened. The man was red in the face anger flowing off of him in waives. He entered his house and slammed the door. Before long screams could be heard and people started to call the police. Still it took them over fifteen minutes to get here and by that time the screams had stopped." the woman whispered tears falling from her eyes. About ten minutes in one man had had enough and ran into the house shouting and fighting could be heard then a gun shot. Finally when the police arrived Vernon Dusley was brought outside in cuffs along with Petunia Dusley and Dudley Dusley. The man, Alexander Cross was brought out in a stretcher with another one not far behind." She whispered tears falling from her eyes as she told her story. "The next day on the news it was reported that Lilith Potter was killed by her uncle." She whispered making Minerva gasp in horror. "Do you know his reasons, his reasons were that it washer fault that he had lost his job that it was her fault everything had gone wrong in his life." the woman whispered. "The poor child, she had been so innocent and so fragile Alexander was the last to see her alive in the hospital. The man had beat her so much she had lost so much blood it was unbelievable." She whispered sobbing now.

Minerva sat there eyes wide with shock at the realization that Lily and James Potter's child was dead, gone. The survivor of the Killing curse was killed by he own uncle.

Leaving the woman's house with heart filled thank you she left for the cemetery the woman said the girl had been buried. Finding the girls tombstone she fell to her knees and let a sob leave her lips. There was a picture in front of the stone showing a beautiful little girl with long wine red hair that feel past her back in soft waives. Bright Emerald green eyes shined with happiness but also sorrow. She wore a cute little white dress. Looking at the tombstone she read what was inscribed.

_Here sleeps a beautiful princess_

_filled with love and brightness_

_a soul so pure it shines like the sun_

_yet pulled from this world _

_like darkness in the night_

_Lilith Ravenclaw Potter _

_July 31 1980 – December 25 1989_

Getting to her feat shakily she was about to leave when she spotted something a ghost.

"So you can see me." a soft voice said making her jump and then she recognized the ghost, it was Lilith Potter. "Hello." She said brightly.

"Hello to you to." Minerva whispered tears falling from her eyes. "You look like your mother." she whispered making the girl smile.

"Really? Did you know my parents?" she asked.

"Yes I knew your parents, I was good friends with them." she whispered softly.

"Really what were their names?" She asked brightly and making the woman gasp.

"You never knew their names?" she whispered.

"No I'm sorry nobody every told me." she said.

"They were called Lily and James Potter." Minerva told her then smiled. "If you ever get lonely here Lilith their is a place you can go." she said.

"Oh." Lilith said brightly.

"Yes with other ghost and children, it's called Hogwarts, I teach there and your parents attended the school." she said softly.

"Thank you." Lilith said. "May I ask your name?" she asked.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall you may call me Minerva." She answered smiling softly.

"Then it's been a pleasure meeting you Minerva." Lilith said sweetly while Minerva smiled.

...

Arriving at Hogwarts Minerva made her way swiftly to the Headmasters office. When she arrived she found Severus speaking with the old Headmaster.

"Ah Minerva I trust young Harry is doing well." Albus said brightly.

"Albus their is something you should know." Minerva said softly. "Please you as well Severus." she said.

"Why?" The man hissed.

"Harry Potter was never born Harry is actually Lilith Potter." Minerva said softly. "But I'm afraid she wont be attending Hogwarts Albus." She said making the man frown.

"Minerva what are you talking about of course she will be attending Hogwarts." the Headmaster said.

"Probably thinks she's took good for Hogwarts, spoiled brat." Severus hissed.

"Don't you dare Severus Snape!" Minerva shrieked making everybody take a step back even the painting. "You don't know that child you over grown bat!" She continued even when the Headmaster tried to stop her. "You wont every know her because she's dead!" Minerva shouted. "She was murdered by her own uncle who blamed her for everything that went wrong in there lives!" She shouted anger flowing over her like the tears that cascaded down her chicks. "Lilith Potter was abused just because she was a witch, they murdered her in cold blood!" She shrieked then finally calmed down. "Lily's child is dead the last Potter gone." she whispered finally letting her sorrow fill her heart.

Silence was in the room after the Head of Gryffindor's outburst. Severus Snape looked pale and the Headmaster had tears falling down his chicks and into his beard.

"A woman told me the story, and I went to her grave." Minerva sobbed. "There I found her ghost." she whispered making the two men gasp. "I invited her to Hogwarts but after that I left.

"We should move her grave." Severus whispered.

"Severus!" Minerva shouted.

"If she agrees we should move her grave to be beside her parents, were it should be." He said glaring at her.

"I agree with Severus." Albus said softly.

"Who will tell Remus?" Minerva asked softly a look of horror on her face. "Who will tell the Ministry?" she whispered.

"Well her death she be recorded there so if they don't know about it their idiots." Severus whispered.

"I shall tell Remus." The Headmaster said softly.

...

Remus Lupin was worried, he had been called to Hogwarts but for some reason and he was worried. Right now he sat in the Headmaster's office with the Headmaster himself looking quite sad.

"Albus what can I do for you." Remus asked softly.

"Remus old friend, this summer we gained very sad news." Albus whispered making Remus frown.

"Minerva went to give young Harry his letter." he continued. "She found out that Harry Potter was actually Lilith Potter." He said making Remus gasp. "Now Remus their is something else that we found out, Lilith...well you see Remus she was killed by her uncle." Albus whispered while looking at Remus with sad eyes.

Remus though sat there eyes wide with horror. He couldn't understand, it couldn't be true, Harry or Lilith was alive and this was a horrible joke.

"No...no...no Albus please tell me this is a joke." He whispered tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Remus but it isn't a joke." The Headmaster said sadly suddenly Remus fell to his knees shoulders shaking as sob's racked his body.

"No...No not her!" He sobbed. "Why? Why did she... why was she killed she did nothing, nothing to deserved death." He sobbed.

Suddenly arms wrapped around his shoulders and Remus looked up to see Minerva looking at him with tears of her own.

"I'm so sorry Remus so sorry." she whispered but suddenly her eyes widen and Remus felt a shyly filling on his other side.

Turning around he was met with a sight to behold, there floating beside him was a beautiful little girl with long hair that he knew was red because she had colour to her not like the other ghost. She wore a light pink dress and her eyes were green. Of course the colours weren't bright but they were there.

"Lilith..." he whispered eyes wide.

"You hurt." she whispered a hand pressing itself against his chick. "Your eyes are filled with sadness and pain." she whispered with a frown suddenly Remus felt something pulling at him and he closed his eyes. When the pulling stopped her herd Minerva gasp and opened his eyes. What met his sight was a little wolf cub in the arms of the ghost.

"There your eyes are no longer filled with pain." she said and he couldn't stop himself from turning to look in a mirror. What he saw made him gasp, his eyes, they wern't gold anymore, they were blue. The blue he used to have before he was turned into a werewolf. A second gasp from Albus made him look up and what he saw shocked him.

"Remus congratulations you aren't a werewolf anymore." the Headmaster said making Remus sob.

"Toby wasn't very happy to be placed into somebody." Lilith whispered looking down at the Werewolf cub ghost in her hands.

"Lilith how do you have colour my dear?" the Headmaster asked.

"Oh it's simple the person who gave me a choice told me that if I played my cards right then something wonderful would happen, he said that he wouldn't send me by as a ghost but as a spirit." the little girl said. "Since then the colours have been getting brighter." she finished.

"How did you cure Remus my dear?" The Headmaster asked.

"I reached into him and pulled the cub out, it wasn't hard because the cub didn't want to be there." she asked.

"I see well Remus congratulations you're free." Albus said brightly.

"Albus we should have him teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." Minerva said brightly.

"Well that is a marvellous idea Minerva do you agree Remus, I don't have one as of yet." the Headmaster said.

"I think I would like that Albus." Remus said looked at Lilith who gave him a grin.

"I'm staying at Hogwarts now, I met the other ghost and they were very helpful, by the way my names Lilith." she said brightly.

"I'm Remus and this is Albus." Remus said smiling.

"Very nice to meet you my dear." Albus said softly.

...

Year one seemed to have brought many surprises, Lilith, even as a ghost, was able to perform magic and so attended classes with everybody else although not sorted she fallowed the Gryffindor's because she had made great friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. By the end of the year, Lilith had saved the Philosopher stone, beat Voldemort and her colouring brightened. She had also made great friends with Peeves and the other ghost.

Year two came around and the attacks started, Lilith took it onto herself to search the castle and finally found the Chamber of Secrets and its beast. At that point she started to speak with it and she found out who was controlling it. She told the teachers who destroyed the book and saved Ginny Weasley. That year also started to unity of the Hogwarts houses.

Third year Sirius Black broke free but Lilith was able to save him when she found Peter Pettigrew walking around in his human form. She told the Headmaster who summoned Madam Bones and found out that Peter was responsible for everything. Sirius was then proven innocent and told about Lilith. When they met Sirius was in tears while Lilith just smiled at him. She had gained more colour to her form again and seemed to have grown.

Fourth year the Triwizard Tournament took place but Voldemort didn't return. Apparently he had been killed when Death took Lilith with him and wouldn't ever be able to return. That year though brought a surprise because during the Yule ball Lilith, who had been gaining more colour exploded into a burst of light. When the light had died down the adults all raised over and there laying on the ground as solid as everybody else, was Lilith Potter. Poppy checked for a pulse and proclaimed the girl alive. At that point they raised her to the infirmary were Poppy did multiple test.

Finally the day after the doors opened and Lilith Ravenclaw Potter walked in wearing Hogwarts robs and clearly very much alive.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this year I am happy to saw that miss Potter will finally be sorted into a house. Her return to life was quite a shock but I must saw very welcomed. I find that she had united all of you and because of her this school has grown stronger." the Headmaster said as everybody cheered.

Lilith smiled brightly and she skipped towards the Sorting hat and let the Gryffindor head of House put it on her head.

_Ah at last Lilith Potter, heir to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor in blood and Slytherin by conquest. Now what house should you be in. Um well I've made my mind up you're going to... _Gryffindor!

Suddenly and unexpectedly every house erupted into cheers and made Lilith smile brightly. Skipping over to Gryffindor she sat down and for the first time hugged her two best friends.

"I'm so happy to be alive." she whispered tears falling from her emerald eyes and suddenly the outline one angel wings could be seen glowing through the fabric of the robs but nobody paied any attention to that.

...

OK people what do you guys think? Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. Also think about Lilith as an angel. It was enspired by the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.

Also Harry Potter isn't mine!


End file.
